


What's Past is Prologue

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Hope, M/M, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: Merlin reflects on Arthur's legacy
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	What's Past is Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Camelot Drabble Community's Prompt 442 'Legacy'. The usual disclaimers apply.

  
There was no golden age. Arthur never ruled over a blissfully united Albion. 

Did he fail?

As the long years passed, Merlin witnessed his beloved lord portrayed in legends, folk-tales, books, plays, - even in moving pictures. The stories' content varied, but they had certain elements in common: expectations of better times ahead, faith in the good king who would one day return to help set things right. 

That, Merlin discovered, was Arthur's legacy. Not fading memories of a glorious, distant past, but belief in a bright and happy future; hopes and dreams bringing every heart joy. No, Arthur didn't fail.


End file.
